Heat
by Selene Nightshade
Summary: One thing leads to another on a hot day at the garage. Bruno/Yusei.


**A/N: I've been in a Toolshipping mood recently, and there's just not enough fics for the pairing T_T. I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Bruno? Can you help me with this?" Yusei repeated for the umpteenth time.<p>

Bruno couldn't take his eyes off of Yusei's flushed, glistening skin as the teen rolled out from under his D-Wheel, swiping a hand across his forehead. "Y-You have a grease smudge on your cheek," he stated lamely, his grip on the steaming cup ramen loosening.

"I'll take care of it later," Yusei shrugged, completely oblivious to Bruno's gaping as he took a deep drink from his water bottle. "This heat is _blistering_."

"Yeah, I agree," the other gulped. The distracted Bruno blindly reached for his chopsticks, instead recoiling with a startled yelp as his fingers became drenched with the broth. "Ouch!"

"Let me help!" Yusei attempted to take the ramen from Bruno's hand, but the blue-haired teen's spasming caused it to spill all over his clothing. "Damn," he swore.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Bruno yelled frantically, grabbing the handkerchief from his pocket and stepping forward — only to slip on a puddle of leaked broth. He felt himself falling and collide with something warm, firm, and moving. "Oh, gosh!"

He came face to face with bewildered sapphire eyes. "Well," Yusei began, his tone surprisingly one of amusement, "that was..._interesting._ I think the heat's gotten to both of us."

"I'm sorry for falling on you! Your clothes, too! I'm so clumsy!" Bruno babbled. "But yeah, it _is_ kind of hot..."

"Yeah." There was an awkward, pregnant pause. "Are you going to get off?" Yusei coughed, the flush on his face a bit brighter.

"I'll turn on the fan!" Bruno leaped off of the duelist and practically sprinted to the computer desk, flipping the switch back and forth and getting no response. "No batteries," he sighed. "So," he turned around, "do you want a change of...clothes?" A bright blush stained Bruno's cheeks as he hurriedly looked away in an attempt to be polite.

Yusei sat on the sofa — _Bruno's_ sofa — in only his boxers, a pile of soaked clothing lying on the floor. "Couch is cold," Yusei reasoned. "It's just us here. Don't mind, do you?"

"Course not!"

"Then come sit down." Yusei patted the cushion next to him calmly, inklings of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"S-Sure!" Taking a deep breath as he carefully stepped over Yusei's long legs, he seated himself next to the other. "Yusei?"

"What is it, Bruno?"

"You're hot."

"Yeah, the heat—"

"Not just _that_ way." Bruno gathered every bit of courage he had, shutting his eyes tightly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yusei's. He was expecting some sort of punch or shove in response, but all he received was a parting of the lips. Not that he was complaining, of course.

His tongue explored the moist cavern, his body tingling from the balmy weather. His hand gently slipped under the waistband of Yusei's boxers just as Yusei began to tug off Bruno's jacket. Suddenly, a cool sensation startled made them break away from each other with a gasp.

Both mechanics, now soaked to the bone, stared up in embarrassed shock as Crow, one hand over his eyes and the other holding Yusei's now empty water bottle began, "Guys...no sex on the couch. _Please,_ just...go upstairs. I don't care if it's the heat or not getting to you...just have sex in your — scratch that — _Yusei's_ bed like decent people. The last thing I need is that uppity blond princess bitching."

Yusei and Bruno silently stood, grabbed their clothes with as much dignity as they had left, and raced up the stairs to Yusei's room. "Is he going to tell Jack?" Bruno asked worriedly.

"Of course not," replied Yusei tiredly, laying his head on the soft pillows. He groaned softly when he felt smooth palms and calloused finger tips dance over his back. "What are you doing?" he moaned, feeling the tension begin to melt as Bruno's hands soothed his muscles.

"Massage," Bruno breathed. "You don't like? You're so tight right now." Realizing how inappropriate the sentence sounded, he opened his mouth to apologize only to feel a vibration. Yusei's chuckling.

"If I'm so tight, then why don't you try and loosen me up?" Yusei's voice emerged slyly. "And here I thought the heat was supposed to be irritating."

"But not this kind." Bruno smiled lazily, leaning down to gain entrance to his mouth, he and Yusei not hearing or caring a certain blonde's ranting rise up from downstairs.

"Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend officially?" Bruno panted.

"Ask me again when we're done." Yusei smiled before he and Bruno continued their _activities._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL CAKES! Anyway, I live in Arizona, and it was like super hot today, not even kidding! So...yeah XD. Read/Review!**


End file.
